A new start
by Christabelle Whittle
Summary: Kagome was betrayed by Inuyasha in the past, when she meets up and falls for his brother will it happen again, or will she guard her heart from all of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat in her room and wondered why she had been having so much trouble with love. It seemed like every time she would find someone, her parents would move and she would have to end it. The first real relationship she had was when she turned 18 and moved out on her own. It was then that she met Inuyasha. He was everything she thought a boyfriend should be at the time. They had even become engaged and made it to the rehearsal dinner before she found out. Inuyasha had been cheating on her throughout the whole relationship and was only going to stay with her because she had a title and was someone to the world. Kagome called it off when he found Inuyasha in the car having sex with her bestfriend. She was so shocked at the scene she just stared until Inuyasha looked up.

"Kagome, this isn't what it looks like," he said with fear in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" she replied, "Because it looks like you were just fucking my best friend! How could the two of you do this to me? And especially you Kikyo! After all we've been through you decide to betray me and destroy my heart! You know how hard it's been on me!"

"Oh calm down Kagome, it's not like you didn't suspect that something like this was going on between the two of us." Kikyo said with a smirk, "And besides, he's the best lay I've ever had. You should be grateful that you had him first."

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the car and grabbed Kikyo by her long black hair and proceeded to beat the shit out of her.

"Kagome stop! This isn't right, I never wanted to hurt you!" Inuyasha pleaded with her as she slammed Kikyo's head onto the cement and finally let go.

"Did you think that doing this wouldn't hurt me?" She replied, "Did you think that you could just waltz into my life and pretend that you love me, when in reality, you're off screwing some other girl, who was my best friend? You are the most shallow man I have ever met and you will reap what you sew, mark my words you will get what you deserve."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you will spend the rest of your life a miserable man. One day, you will wake up and realize that you missed out on spending the rest of your life with the best woman you ever had, and you'll be sorry that you stabbed me in the heart."

"Whatever, I don't need this shit, I'm outta here."

"Fine I don't need you, but make sure you take your whore with you!" At that moment Kagome snapped back to reality.

I can't believe it's been almost three years and I'm still not over him, she thought to herself. Come on Kagome you have got to pull yourself out of this. Everyone's right, I really do still love him. Just then the phone rang it was him. She was too scared to answer for fear of hearing what he had to say and for how she would reply.

The answering machine clicked on…"Hey this is Kagome, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a short message I call you back as soon as I can!"

"Hey Kagome, its me. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I was just calling to tell you that I'm sorry. You were right that night when you found me in the car with Kikyo and I hope that someday you will forgive me and we might return to being friends. You don't have to give me an answer as soon as you hear this but just think about it. Oh and by the way, Happy birthday."

The answering machine clicked off. Kagome forgot all about the fact that today was her 21st birthday. She had been so caught up with school and work that she forgot all about it. She ran to her closet and picked out the cutest dress she had. It was red and had a bare shoulder. She threw some makeup on and hurried up to meet Sango and Miroku. Tonight, she was going to forget her worries and celebrate a big accomplishment. She had finally graduated college. Tonight, was all about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, infact I don't even own my own underwear since I don't live at home anymore. But one day! _looks up in dream like state_ I will!

Now on with the story

**Chapter 2**

Kagome sat in Euphoria, looking for any sign of its owner, Sango. It was not like her to be late to her own club for something that she asked for. Ever since Euphoria had opened almost three years ago, it had been Kagome's connections with bands that ended up making the Euphoria the now hottest club in town, which gave Kagome the nickname Hollywood. After the horrible ending with Inuyasha, Kagome flew out to Hollywood to attempt her luck at acting. It was there that she met up with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru.

Flashback

Kagome arrived in Hollywood, waiting for a ride from her new roommate Sesshomaru Takahashi, who had agreed to let her stay with him. She knew little about him, but Miroku had told her that it was better for her to stay with someone he knew and not on her own so she accepted the offer. It was then that a man with long silver hair walked up to Kagome, and with a stone cold stare asked, "I take it you are Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"Yes, and that would make you Sesshomaru, I take it." She replied with a smile.

" I am, now hurry or you will miss your first audition and I don't want an aspiring actress living with me who can't support herself." He said coldly with out any hint of sympathy for her, "And also the fact that my brother has broken your heart does not give you any sympathy from me. You were the one who was stupid enough to let that go on for so long."

"You-You-You're Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Yes now lets go, my patience is wearing thin here." That was Kagome's first encounter with Sesshomaru. Over time, Kagome started to have feelings for Sesshomaru, and with her career quickly growing she felt it was time to move on and leave. Which was when she met her next boyfriend, Sakuya Hirosho. He was the lead singer of a rock band and a growing fan of Kagome's work. They seemed to understand the other and grew very fond of each other. Kagome actually got pregnant by him.

"Hey Sakuya, what would you do if I told you that you were going to be a daddy?" She asked at breakfast one morning when she was on tour with him.

"I would be happy! Why wouldn't I be, I love you and you love me. And besides, why are you even asking that question?" He replied before taking a bite out of his toast.

"Because I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

A few months past and Kagome and Sakuya started fighting more and more, until one day Kagome had had enough.

"Sakuya, stop I can't take it anymore. If you can't stop drinking and yelling all the time I'm going to leave!" Kagome screamed in the apartment.

"No you're not," he replied walking towards her and her protruding stomach, "If I can't have you no one will and damn it you will not take my baby!"

"Wanna bet." And that when Sakuya started to beat Kagome. He pushed her down and started punching and kicking her stomach ignoring her pleads to stop and that he was killing the baby. It was only when Kagome stopped moving and was bleeding did he realize what he had just done.

End Flashback

Kagome walked up to the bar to talk to Karmi while she waited on Sango and Miroku to get there. Karmi was a tall slender girl with long straight blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. She was an aspiring actress and was actually pretty good. Kagome had given her lessons and on even some occasions practiced with her. Kagome tried to talk her into going into modeling but Karmi had her heart set on acting.

"Hey Hollywood, what will it be tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"A cherry bomber as usual." She replied, "Hey Karmi have you seen Sango, I was supposed to meet her here almost an hour ago."

"No, but she said she was running late and something about picking up your birthday present." Karmi said and handed her the drink.

"Well with a name like Hollywood, did you think you'd have to wait long?" A man behind Kagome said. She knew from the sound of his cold voice who it was.

She turned around to greet them, "Hey Sesshomaru, it's been a while." She said as she embraced him in a death-clenching hug.

"So I heard you had a kid." He said with an almost grimace on his face.

"No, I was expecting, but once again, life fucks me over." Kagome replied almost in tears, "Sakuya beat me and caused me to miscarry. He beat me because I tried to leave him."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but we shouldn't dwell on the past, especially tonight and tonight I guess I'm your present." Kagome laughed at the statement. Out of all the time she had known Sesshomaru, she was the only one, other than his daughter Rin who he showed compassion to.

"Well then lets dance." Kagome said putting her empty glass on the table. She and Sesshomaru went on to the floor and London Bridge came on and Kagome shocked him with how she danced. He never knew her to dance like that and also knew that up until she moved in with him she was a virgin. So after two years of not seeing each other he realized that something had changed her. She was afraid of love but wanted to experience it. He also knew that he had been the only real relationship that she had had were she didn't get hurt. Sesshomaru snapped back to reality when he realized that he and Kagome were still dancing.

Kagome was drunk by the end of the night and had passed out in Sesshomaru's arms. She cuddled up against his chest and continued to sleep.

"Hey do you want me to take her home?" Sango asked.

"No just tell me how to get to her house and I'll take her." He replied. He missed everything about Kagome and wanted to stay next to her as long as possible. He knew that he would have to return to California by the end of the week. He smiled at the thought of being with Kagome for at least one week.

A/N: Please, Please, Please don't hate me for making Sesshomaru OOC. It's just so hard to right a story like this and make him a complete asshole without it sounding crappy. Well that's all for now, I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters but one day I will rule the world! Please don't yell at me for anyone being OOC, I am trying to make them as much in character as this story will allow me to. And now to the story!

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on her bed and covered her up with her comforter. He had never been to Kagome's house before so he decided to look around. He quickly noticed that she kept a lot of things like she kept her room in California. Her room was very clean but slightly disorganized, her pictures of all her roles she played were displayed on the wall for all to see, and to his surprise, she had kept the picture of she and him at the premiere of her first leading role. What caught his attention the most was all of the sonograms of her child with Sakuya. She had even kept the last sonogram before the accident, which was when she found out were twins. Sesshomaru had found out that she was going to tell him but the fighting just got worse and eventually out of control. If it hadn't have been for Miroku and Sango coming to pick her up Kagome might have bled to death. He wanted to hunt Sakuya down and kill him right then for hurting Kagome, but he decided it was best not to, at least for Kagome's sake.

"He Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just looking around, I couldn't sleep, jet lag and all," he replied, "What are you doing up, you need to go lay down. We've got a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Kagome started to walk towards her room and turned around to face Sesshomaru, "Hey Sesshomaru, do you remember that talk we had before I moved out?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you were right. About Sakuya, that is. I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I think I became so stubborn when I dated your brother."

"He has that effect on people. It's okay, next time you'll learn from your mistakes, you learned from Inuyasha's. Now go to bed, this Sesshomaru does not wish to spend all day with a hung over actress. I have plans for you."

"You always do. I'll see you in the morning." She squeaked and kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk to her room. She wondered what he had planned but it had to be something good. After all it had been awhile since he had come to Japan for fun and she wanted him to have it.

At the Club…

"Hey Sango, do you think Hollywood and Sesshomaru will get back together?" Karmi asked wiping down the bar.

"That's the plan, only they were never really together in the first place, she only lived with him for a short period of time." Sango replied grabbing more alcohol to put behind the bar.

"Well what made her leave Japan? Or actually, what made her leave him?"

"Have you ever been in love or thought you were?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have anything to do with them?"

"Well Hollywood started to have feelings for Sesshomaru, but was so afraid to tell him that she basically made herself fall in love with Sakuya Hirosho, the famous lead singer of Nightfall. And she got pregnant. Out of fear of falling for Sesshomaru she made herself believe she loved Sakuya. One day came when she couldn't handle his temper and tried to leave and he almost beat her to death. She miscarried because of this and had it not been for Miroku and I, she would have died. That's why she's not that big into acting anymore, she'd rather protect herself from the cruelties of the world than experience life."

"So you got Sesshomaru to come back to Japan to try to get her to go out and try to find love for him or another person. You want her to have that passion for life she once had before Inuyasha and Sakuya destroyed her heart."

"Yes but I don't want her to know about it. So you don't say a word you understand me?"

"Hi!"

* * *

Kagome's dream…

"Mommy! Come play with me mommy!" Rin said running around the Hollywood mansion.

"I can't, I have to watch out for the baby." She replied with a smile.

"Why did you eat a baby anyway?"

"I didn't eat a baby, it was already there."

"How?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're much, much older." Sesshomaru walked out onto the patio and watched his daughter and her mother together. It fit, the two of them were two peas in a pod and he didn't want to separate them again. He had his family to take over his role when he passed and that was all that mattered.

"Rin, go inside." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes daddy!" she replied.

"How are you holding up today Kagome?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

"It depends, when he kicks and moves a lot I don't feel to good but I'm excited because we are so close to bringing him into the world."

"You should go inside too, its getting a little cold."

"Alright, you know you worry way to much. I'd watch it if I were you, your hair is already silver you might just make it fall out." She kissed Sesshomaru and walked in the house.

End Dream….

* * *

Kagome woke up to her alarm going off. Sesshomaru was right she did have a hang over but she was already well versed on how to get rid of them. This was one of the lessons she had learned by being with Sakuya, if you ever got a hangover you always take two alieve and drink pedialite. She got up and fixed her hangover problem and got in the shower. Today was going to be a big day. She wanted to know what Sesshomaru had planned for the two of them but was too scared to ask as always. So Kagome put on her red halter and black skirt and went to meet Sesshomaru at the car. Kagome got into her Ferrari that was bought for her when she got pregnant and looked at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: What does he have planned for Kagome? Will they get back together? What does Kagome's dream mean? Why am I asking all these questions? Find out next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Finally it has been a wild year and I never had time to update but here it is….again I understand that Sesshomaru is OOC but he and Kagome do have feelings for each other so there ya go….

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha….tho I do wish I owned Sesshomaru….but I don't own my own underwear b/c my fionce bought it for me…..NOW on with the show!!!!!

Kagome was quiet the whole ride except for singing. Her style of music had changed because Sesshomaru once knew Kagome to listen to pop, now she listened to everything. She attempted to sing B.Y.O.B but didn't get it close to the way it should have sounded. He had noticed that she had become even more beautiful over these years than she was when she first met him in that California airport. She wasn't as naïve as she once was. He watched her legs as she shifted gears and began to imagine them wrapped around him screaming his name. He wanted to take her before she met Sakuya but never got the chance. It almost hurt him that she rejected him for that good for nothing human who beat her. He still wanted to run into him and personally give him a thank you and the ass kicking of his life for what he did to his Kagome.

"What's wrong? You look like something is bothering you." she asked looking at his face.

"Nothing, I was just deep in thought." he replied mentally slapping himself for letting his cold stoic expressionless face show any sign of emotion. "Kagome, what would be the likely hood of you returning to the silver screen?"

Kagome looked at him shocked, she couldn't believe he just asked her that, "Slim to none probably. It would have to be for someone I truly cared for to return to that life. I mean it was Sakuya that lead me to leave it." she replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

"What about for me? Kagome you know this it was because of Sakuya shit isn't true. You could have had every bodyguard in the world watching you after what he did. I need you to do this for me. They won't make this movie if you don't star in it with me." he said emotionless while looking in her eyes.

"Well I don't really know if I can Sesshomaru. I mean its been a while for me and I don't know if I still have it in me."

"Rin asked you to do it too. And you don't want her upset now do you. Come on I know you think of her as your own daughter, do you really want to let her down?"

"Well if Rin asked too then I guess I can make an exception. But only because of her and I do need the money. I can't live on what I saved up alone from my movies. I'm almost flat broke." she said smiling. He wanted to know why she didn't call him for help, why didn't she tell him when it happened. This puzzled Sesshomaru to no end at how thoughtless she had been to let him protect her. But then again, she always was the one to be self-dependant just like him.

"Well here we go Kagome. Just turn in up here." he said with a tone in his voice that said he had something up his sleeve. "This is where we will be filming."

"No, not here. Is this the story I'm thinking of?" she asked shocked and happy.

"The legendary geisha story that we were all told as children, where she has the prince as her benefactor and they fall in love, yes."

"Oh my god I've dreamt of doing this role!" she said as she hugged him and jumped up and kissed him on the lips without thinking. He kissed back with passion and her mouth opened to make room for his tongue. He explored her sweet mouth until she could no longer breath and had to break from the kiss. The only thing that came out of her mouth was "Wow, why didn't I do that three years ago."

A/N: You like??? Please R&R because now that I'm in college and have a laptop I can update more….sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is Chapter 5!!! Yay me...I'm so proud of myself...though I do slap myself for writing it in math class today...but whatever...Again I do not own inuyasha or the characters but one day I will own Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru: Who says you don't own me know beautiful youkai???

Me: So I can have my cake and eat it too!!!! Jumps on Sesshomaru and starts undressing him excuse me while I corupt myself and him but until then on with the show!!!!!

"Why is he doing this to me?" Kagome asked Karmi taking her second shot with her.

"Hollywood, have you ever seen your films? You're good, damn good. I would kill to be able to act like you!" she replied handing her a small margarita. She took it and sipped it while Sesshomaru was talking to two men, one with silver hair and one with black hair with blue tips.

"Karmi could you please have some saki ready at my table. I think I'm gonna need it when I'm done with this." she said still sipping on her margarita before they noticed her.

"Hi, Kagome." a man said standing behind her that she knew from the voice alone was to be Inuyasha. He was acting like nothing was wrong between them. "Have you met Sakuya of Nightfall, he's my newest client."

Kagome still held her drink in her hand, still very sober, turned around debating on whether or not to slap the both of them or just Inuyasha for being a moron until Sakuya opened his mouth, "Well, well look who's got the drinking problem now Kagome. Are you sure that wasn't how you lost my baby?" Hearing the fact of him making fun of her losing her unborn child sent her over the edge.

"How dare you even speak to me you sick son of a bitch!" she yelled throwing the rest of her drink in his face, "My bestfriend owns this club thank you so I'm welcome here any god damn time I wish, with drinks free thank you very much. Second of all they were never your babies, they were mine, yes I was pregnant with twins. And last but certainly not least had Sango, who owns this club, and her boyfriend Miroku not have found me when they did I'd be dead right now...And all of it is thanks to you! Remember, you beat me until I was unconscious and continued because god forbid that anyone have me but you! So you can tell your low-life assisstant who had me long before you here can now tell people the truth and why I left you and Hollywood behind you sick fuck!" Sesshomaru had seen her throw her drink in Sakuya's face and walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Would you like to go sit down with me and have some saki?" he whispered loud enough for the other two to hear him.

"I'd love to, sweetheart." she replied turning to follow him to their booth.

"Wow, she's changed alot." Sakuya said before he ordered his drink. Inuyasha walked off still trying to get over the fact that his client hit his Kagome. He still loved her no matter what anyone else said and he regretted cheating on her but he knew in is heart that she was better with Sesshomaru. He just wished that he wouldn't have lost her.

(WARNING: MIGHT BE LIMEAIDE OR LEMONAIDE!!!!)

Kagome sat with Sesshomaru drinking and laughing as they had in the past. She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him on the dance floor. They danced to every song that played for the next hour while they drank and eventually both grew very inebreated. She finally told Sango that she needed to go home and left with Sesshomaru back to his hotel room. They arrived there and walked to his room kissing and giggling like silly teenagers, more so Kagome than Sesshomaru. He pushed her on the bed and began to kiss her lips. She unbuttoned his shirt without breaking the kiss. He unzipped the dress she was wearing leaving her in her bra and matching black lacy thong. He undid his belt and pulled his pants down and he threw them on the floor moving his lips from her mouth her her neck. She was in ecstasy. He plunged his finger into her moist wet core and she moaned in pain and pleasure. It had been a while since anyone had touched her that she had to get used to it again. He slowing began moving his finger faster until he felt that she was ready.

"Is this what you really want Kagome?" he asked looking at her face. She noded telling him it was okay to continue. He pulled his boxers down and lowered himself over her and forced himself into her tight wet core. She screamed in pain, he took it alittle slow, so she could adjust to the feel of a man again. He pulled out slowly and very quickly thrusted back in. When Kagome started to moan in pleasure he took it faster until she started screaming.

"I love you!" she said not realizing, but Sesshomaru didn't even notice. He was too concentrated at how they were both about to climax. She screamed his name when the first wave of her orgasism hit causing her to black out. Sesshomaru placed her under the covers and held her finding that he too was fast asleep with her in his arms.

A/N: Sorry I know it is kinda short but I'm so tired that if I were to leave it at a cliffy that I would forget and if I don't update now I won't have the chance until maybe thursday and that would blow...anyways please r&r.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Kagome woke up to a phone call. She didn't answer it the first time it rang but when her phone rang again she answered it out of fear of waking Sesshomaru, "This better be damn good Sango. Do you have any idea of what time it is?" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice because it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Some-one-broke-in-to-the-club." Sango said in between sobs. She was still in shock and was trying to figure out why they did. She had never harmed anyone or done anything to anybody to cause them to want to do this to her.

Kagome was dumbfounded, and really didn't know what to do or say. "Um, I'll be right there, let me tell Sesshomaru. Did you go home or are you at the club now?" she asked still trying to comprehend what was going on. After thinking for a second she knew she would regret telling Sango the last part, especially if Miroku was with her. Though Kagome had to admit, it wasn't that bad, great in fact.

"What?! You ended up at the hotel?" Sango asked quizzically, "Or did he end up at your house, you dirty, dirty girl. Of course I'm at the club." Kagome hung up the phone. Little did she know Sesshomaru had been awake the whole time and was watching her as she threw her clothes on.

"What's going on Kagome? Come on, you know you can't hide most things from me." he said sitting up looking at her. The bed sheets fell down just slightly exposing his chest and abs. It was the torso of a god but right now Kagome had bigger things to worry about to think about him like that.

"Someone broke into the club and I told Sango I would go up there so she wouldn't be by herself." she replied now brushing her hair out.

"I'm going with you." he replied getting out of bed in all of his godly glory. His chest and abs had perfect definition, he had the best ass she had ever seen and finally she looked down at his ego and blushed. 'Oh my god no wonder I'm so sore!' she thought to herself blushing even redder than before, that made Sesshomaru look at her funny until he noticed why. He put on clean boxers, dress pants and a button down shirt, unlike Kagome, who still remained in her clothes from the club. When they arrived at the club Sango was in complete hysterics. Kagome ran up and embraced her in a hug. The only words that Sango could say was, "I'm ruined, this place will never be clean before tonight and Smile DK is coming!"

"It'll be okay, we'll go to the liquor store and stop somewhere and get some shot glasses and it will all be okay." Kagome replied looking at all the shot glasses and liquor bottles destroyed. "What's that in your hand Sango?"

"I don't know, I found it after I got off the phone with you."

"Well let me see it." Sango reluctantly handed over the piece of paper. Sesshomaru stood beside her so he could read it as well.

_I thought I told you 2 years ago that if I couldn't have you then I'll be damned if anyone else will. And the fact that you lost our child out of your own stupidity has nothing to do with me. If you aren't at my apartment in Tokyo by six o'clock, I'll find that bitch friend who "saved" you and kill her. By the way Kagome we are both grown adults so I don't think that the police will be necessary, nor your new man whore. So until then, you won't hear from the last of me…_

_Sakuya_

"Kagome you must leave here." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Kagome the both of us." Sango also replied

"Sango what about your club. That's the only income you and Miroku have right now. Plus we couldn't go to the same place, it would be too obvious. Where would we go?"

Sesshomaru decided to break into the conversation, "Kagome, you will go to California with me. There's no saying you can not about it. It will be the only way I can be sure you're safe."

"But where will you go Sango?" she asked still confused but when Sesshomaru said she needed to leave, she would not disagree.

"Miroku and I have some family in Europe. I'm sure that I could stay with one of them. I'd have to run my club from half the world away but it would be worth it." Sango replied trying to reassure Kagome. Kagome was never sure about a move but if it was for her safety, then she would comply without argument. Kagome and Sango hugged and it seemed as if time stood still so that the two could have a long goodbye until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kagome, we need to leave. The longer you two stay in Japan, the easier it will be for that bastard to find you, and I for one do not intend to get into a fight today." he said with his always stoic expression, but Kagome could tell in his eyes that he was ready to murder Sakuya for everything that he had put Kagome through. Kagome and Sango said their silent goodbyes and shed their fair share of tears for not knowing if or when they would ever see each other again. Kagome was silent the whole entire car ride as Sesshomaru drove to her house. She didn't want to admit that she didn't think she was ready to see California again but somehow she was still excited to get a new start again. Kagome ran into her room the second she arrived in her house and shut the door, after letting Sesshomaru in with her. Though she was upset she still didn't want to be alone right now. Sesshomaru began talking on his cell phone while Kagome started to call her mother and pack.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Come on now, I'm your mother." her mother asked when Kagome started bursting into tears.

"I have to go back to California, he's threatened mine and Sango's life and I don't want him to come after you guys as well." she replied packing suitcases and boxes of things she knew she would need or miss.

"Darling, you don't need to explain anything to me, I just want to know why you didn't put him in jail when you had the chance."

"Mom you know that they didn't have enough evidence. You should know by know that the judicial system is fucked up enough as it is. Mom I can't talk long but I just wanted you to know I don't know how often I can call you. We don't want to put you at risk as well. Tell Souta that I love him and I will call you guys as soon as I can." Kagome hung up the phone and finished packing. She grabbed a change of clothes and brushed her hair out before putting her things in the car. Sesshomaru drove to the airport and met his private jet and Kagome looked in awe.

"What you think that just because I flew over here, I didn't use my jet? Come on now, I wouldn't have let you brought so much if we were flying commerical." he almost spat as Kagome grabbed a box and willingly received help from the people loading the plane. Kagome walked onto the plane and sat down and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep. Sesshomaru wrapped her up in a blanket and he sat down and flipped through some paperwork for his new movie, that would be postponed until Kagome was perfectly safe.


End file.
